National Threat Assessment Command
| image = File:4400 1x1 007.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = NTAC | continuity = The 4400 | type = | status = | leaders = Dennis Ryland | members = Tom Baldwin; Diana Skouris; Marco Pacella; Sid Stradner | allies = | enemies = Jordan Collier | first appearance = 4400: Pilot }} The National Threat Assessment Command (NTAC) is a fictional government agency featured in the USA Network television series The 4400. Referred to mostly as just NTAC, it served as the primary backbone for the events of the entire show. The agency first appeared in the pilot episode of the series and it's agents, affiliates, or some variation thereof have appeared in every subsequent episode. Description & History The National Threat Assessment Command (NTAC) was a division of the Department of Homeland Security and played a pivotal role in the USA Network television series The 4400. One branch of NTAC was located in the Seattle, Washington area and was headed up by Home Sec administrator Dennis Ryland. In 2004, 4,400 abductees were mysteriously returned to Earth at the base of Mount Rainier. NTAC was charged with quarantining the returnees (who were colloquially referred to as the 4400) and working in cooperation with the CDC to make sure that they were not carrying any communicable diseases. The section chief of the Seattle office was Agent Dennis Ryland. After six weeks of quarantine, NTAC began releasing the 4400 back into the civilian population. Each of the returnees were required to appear at an NTAC center once a week to check in. When the returnees began demonstrating bizarre superhuman abilities, NTAC assigned two agents to investigate these cases: Former Home Sec agent Tom Baldwin and CDC analyst Diana Skouris. In 2007, Theory Room technician P.J. injected himself with Promicin hoping that it would give him some special superhuman ability. He got his wish, but not quite in the manner in which he expected. P.J. developed the ability to create a halluinigenic virtual reality culled from the subconscious minds of anyone he chose. What took place within this faux reality was beyond his control. He first discovered his power after witnessing his girlfriend Sara getting into a heated argument with his mother. Creating a false reality, the two women formed a bond and were able to successfully heal their relationship. P.J. believed that this same tactic could be used to smooth the increasingly volotile relations between the government forces at NTAC and Jordan Collier's 4400 refuge in Promise City. The reality that P.J. created brought members of both NTAC and Collier's group together in the abandoned offices of the NTAC offices. The players in P.J.'s "game" were forced to work together to survive against a building that was seemingly trying to kill them. The group succeeded in the test by sacrificing their own virtual lives in the process. Once the effect faded, NTAC field agent Tom Baldwin was more receptive towards working with Jordan Collier. However, P.J. was arrested for the illegal use of promicin. 4400: No Exit Staff * Dennis Ryland * Meghan Doyle * Tom Baldwin * Diana Skouris * Marco Pacella * Brady Wingate * P.J. Notes & Trivia See also External Links References